


Fused Without the Con.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being that Robin is from Gotham, Batman's protégé, she had expected that he would be the one who'd take the longest to convince about her being in the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fused Without the Con.

**Fused Without the Con.**

When Robin drops by her side, Artemis barely spares a glance to look at him before focusing on her task at hand. They're not telepathically linked just yet - with the exception of Kal and Megan so that he can tell her when to link them all - but she's been waiting for it.

"Go and rest, I'll keep watch for a while," Robin whispers.

Artemis doesn't allow herself to glare, but she knows there's the edge on her voice as she says, "I'm fine."

"Hey, take it easy, I didn't say it like that," Robin says. When she looks at him again, he's half grinning, that shit-eating grin on his face, but it seems somewhat calmer, too. "I just meant, keeping watch is stressful, so no point if we get too tired, right?"

She considers his words for a moment before she shrugs, lowering her bow and allowing him to be on the spot she was and she considers the kid for a moment.

Her stay on the team has been weird so far. Not bad, just the weird that adjusting to a new place brings. Kaldur is nice to talk (and look!) at and he often looks after her in small, older-brother-type kind of ways. With Superboy she spars and ogles shamelessly, but since Megan had, actually, sort of adopted her as a sister and Artemis has always believed that sisters before misters, she pretty much keeps the relationship with Superboy platonic, more's the shame. Wally is an annoying pest and they bitch out at each other each time they can.

But Robin... Robin doesn't seem to mind her. 'cause she can tell enough about the others. They don't mind her, exactly, but they're still adjusting at her. There's still a pushing-pulling as she makes her way into the team completely. But not with Robin.

"Can I ask you something?" she starts, Robin glancing at her before he shrugs.

"Free country, last I checked."

"What is your deal?" She asks, honest confusion on her voice. Being that he's from Gotham, Batman's protégé, she had expected that he would be the one who'd take the longest to convince. Not this. "With me."

She's rewarded by an honest look of confusion on Robin's face for a moment, something that she knows doesn't happen much. "I don't have a deal with you."

" _Exactly._ "

"Oh, you gotta forgive Kid Flash, there. He's been crushing on Red Arrow since he saved him once. He's just kinda whelmed."

"As if I cared about Kid," she scoffs, definitely not thinking about Red Arrow's words. "You don't mind me being on the team."

"I don't," he agrees. "I would if you sucked, but so far you've been kinda amazing, so we're cool."

"Why?" She asks again.

Robin looks at her, as if considering for a moment and he smiles. Not a smirk nor his shit-eating-grin. It's an honest-to-god happy smile.

"Why not? You helped us, before. And well, it's kinda nice to have another normal-no-powers-but-still-kickass human on the team," Robin says with a shrug before he grins again. "Specially since we can kick as much or more ass than any of them."

Despite herself, she feels herself relaxing as she offers a coquettish shrug.

"I'd say that's not true, but I don't like to say such big lies," Artemis lies with a smile, not allowing herself to think about her past or how she let the assassin go away. She can't risk that, not with Megan so close.

"Oh, I know," he says in this tone of voice that just _screams_ rich boy. "You're cool, Artemis. At least with me, which really, should be more than enough."

If they weren't on stake out, she'd laugh out loud, but she finds herself matching his grin. She has always had a fondness for cocky bastards, that with being one herself. She drops by his side to look, too, still grinning.

"I'll make sure to remember that."


End file.
